Pitch Perfect One-Shots
by GeekGirl10120
Summary: This is my fic for the prompts that i might get. Send me propmts on tumblr (My name is GeekGirl10120) or just on here. Thanks.
1. Just Some Information

Hey guys. This is going to be a fic for all of my pitch perfect one-shots. If you want to request anything you can and I will try my best to get to your prompt, but no promises. Sen me the prompts on tumblr. My username is GeekGirl10120. Follow me and send prompts.

I will write almost any pairing. Like Bechloe, Steca, Mitchsen, Chaubrey, Staubrey, Triple Treble/Bechlobree/ABC and BellaSquared/Stechlobree/ABCS

Send me prompts and I'll try my best to live up to your hope for them.

Until Next Time ...


	2. The ‘Tradition’

The 'Tradition'

Few notes for this one-shot. Aubrey stays after she graduates and is still allowed to compete with the Bellas. It's also Beca's junior year and Chloe is a super-super-senior. (It's Chloe's third senior year.)

The prompt is going to be at the end because it's quite the give away! Any-who, I hope that you enjoy and send any more prompts that you have.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

As Beca sat on the phone to her mother, she silently cursed the Bellas. She's pretty sure that his is fake but everyone else is doing it and she doesn't want to let Chloe down. She'll have to meet them eventually, right?

Beca and Chloe have been dating for about a year now and Chloe still hasn't met Beca's parents. Beca knows that Chloe is dying to know who they are, but she can't bring herself to tell her.

What if she thinks differently of Beca? What if she doesn't want to be with her because of who her parents are? What if she only wants the be with her because of who her parents are?

All questions that Beca has asked herself. By now she can't get out of it. Because it's 'Bella Tradition' as Chloe and all the other Bellas say. So they're having a barbecue next week and all of the Bellas family has to be there.

Beca is so excited. (Read: 100 percent sarcasm.) She literately doesn't want anything less, but when Chloe pilled our the puppy dog eyes, she couldn't resist. Because she knew it would make Chloe happy, and that's all she wants.

"Anyway, I know that you're not busy next Thursday, and it's a Bella Tradition for all the families to meet up for a barbecue. So it's at 5pm and it's going to be at the Bella house, it has a big backyard and when I say big I mean like gigantic." Beca rambles. She hoping that something has come up on her schedule and that they won't be able to make it. But this is Beca's luck and of course everyone in her family is open for the whole day.

"We'll all be there, Beca. I know how important the Bellas are to you. And Chloe. I can't wait to meet her, the way you described her, it sounds like she's a literal goddess." Beca's mother, Brigitte, says. Beca faintly hears her father in the background who she's on the phone with. "It's Beca dear." She also hears her father tell her mother to put the phone on speaker and then her fathers coice is coming through her line loud and clearly.

"Beca, how are you?" He asks. Beca doesn't actually know how she's feeling at the moment. She's upset that the Bellas will meet her family. She happy the Bellas are meeting her family. She scared of how the Bellas will react to her family. And most of all, she is excited for the Bellas (Chloe) to meet her parents. But also really, really scared.

"I'm good, Dad." Beca settles. She's never been one for emotions, though slowly changing due to her relationship with Chloe, but nevertheless, not overly fond of sharing her emotions, with anyone who isn't her redheaded girlfriend.

"Good, now what will all the family be there for?" Her father, Benjamin, asks. Beca thought that her father was listening in on the conversation the whole time but, he must've only just came into where ever her mother was sat.

"The Bellas Barbecue next Thursday. Beca said that it's Bella tradition and we get to met Chloe." Brigitte says excitedly. She hears her father whisper a loud 'yes' and her mother laughs.

"The way our Rebekah describes her, she might as well be a goddess." Brigitte interrupts, saying that she had just said the exact same thing. "I mean 'her hair is so beautiful and so soft, it's so red and I love it so much' and 'my god, her eyes are blue, like the bluest blue I've ever seen ever.'" Both her parents laugh at her fathers impression of her describing Chloe and Beca has to admit the she's surprised by how much her father remembers because that's like exactly how she described Chloe to them when she first met her.

"Ha ha guys. Very funny." Beca scoffs. She's secretly amused and internally laughs along with them but they don't have to know that.

"Calm down, Becs. You're father was just making a joke." The older woman says. In all honesty Beca loves her fathers sense of humour, that's where she got hers, after all.

"Chris Rock, everybody." Beca says sarcastically as she moves down the stairs of the Bella house and into the kitchen to make some food. (It's her and Chloe's turn this week and It's about time she got started, even though Chloe isn't home yet.) "Anyway, everyone will be there, like, spouses as well, or just like birth family?" Beca asks.

"Just birth family. I think that everyone bringing their spouses will be a bit much, don't you think? That would be like 10 people coming." Benjamin (Ben for short) says. Just before Beca can answer, the front door opens and Chloe strolls into the kitchen with her backpack sling over one shoulder and her book for Russian Literature in the other hand.

"I don't know, but Chloe just got here, I'll call you later." Beca says her goodbyes to her parents and then ends the call. She walks up to Chloe, kisses her, and says hello.

"Hey babe. How are you?" Beca asks softly.

"Tired, and Beca, it's our turn, why are you doing it by yourself again? We talked about this." Chloe says as she see that Beca has already started cooking.

"Hey, I only started because of I didn't then it wouldn't be done on time. And you know how the Bellas get when they get hungry." Beca says with a knowing look. She sees Chloe grimace at the memory of the last time diner wasn't ready for 6pm on the dot.

"Okay fair enough. Who were you on the phone to?"

"My parents. I was telling them about the Bella Barbecue next week. Tell me again how it is a tradition?"

"What are you cooking?" Chloe asks moving further into the kitchen, clearly avoiding the question she was asked.

"Hunters chicken with fresh spinach and ricotta tortellini in carbonara sauce. Now answer my question. How is this a tradition?"

"Me and Aubrey decided that it is a new tradition, starting this year." Chloe says sheepishly. "We though that it would help learn about the lives everyone had growing up, and what better way to do that than by meeting their families?" She continues more confidently.

"Valid point. But I don't think that that is the only reason. Now why did you come up with the idea?"

"Beca this will be the third year that we have know each other, and yet, I know nothing about your family. Why is that? Why is it that every time I bring up your family you shut it down? And don't say that it's nothing because I can tell when you are lying." Chloe looks at Beca pointedly.

"It's because I...I don't want you to change the way you think about me. It's just that my family is different that any other family and I'm scared that if I tell you about them that you'll leave or change your opinion of me. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. And I definitely don't know how to live without you." Beca whispers, insecurity filling her words.

"Beca, baby, nothing that you ever say to me about your family will change the way I think of you. Never. I love you so much. I love all of you. I cant lose you either. I don't know how to live without you either. I love you." Chloe says sweetly.

"I love you too. So much." Beca whispers.

"Oi, Bhloe, dinner smells great, when is it?" The ever boisterous Fat Amy says as she bounces into the kitchen.

"Amy! You know that dinner is at six, why are you interrupting us?" Beca says (shouts - almost).

"I though that it might be earlier and I want it to be because it smells aca-amazing."

"Well it's not, so can you leave so we can finish?" Chloe says.

"Course, lovebirds. Byeee." She singsongs and then leaves the kitchen.

"Now, I believe you have had a hard day and you need to relax. So, you sit and I will make dinner, okay?" Chloe relents, knowing that she has had a really hard day and needs to relax.

"Only if I can stay in here and keep you company?" Chloe says, smiling brightly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Beca kisses Chloe one last time and moves over to where the food is. "And, I love you too."

The rest of the cooking process goes without interruption and Beca and Chloe are in the kitchen, music playing and the duo singing along, occasionally serenading the other.

"By the way," Beca says as it transitions into one of the slower songs on the playlist, "how many members of the family can come? It's just that my Mom wants to know if my siblings can bring spouses and children.

"Umm...like all of them, maybe? Your cooking so, you're the one who's going to have to make all the food, so...however many people you want to make food for. Anyway, I'm going to be selfish and say that all of the spouses have to come, because, you know, family." Chloe says. "And my brothers are bringing their wives and children so..." Chloe trails off.

"Okay I'll just text them in a minute. Can you tell the girls that dinner is ready?" Beca asks.

"Yeah," Chloe moves out of the kitchen and stands at the bottom of the stairs, "DINNER!" She shouts. Not moments later all of the girls are making their way towards the kitchen/dinning room, all saying that they are so hungry they could eat a horse.

After serving the food and placing all the plates at the table, Beca takes her phone from the kitchen counter and texts her mother.

Beca : Hey, I asked Chloe and she said that thy can bring their spouses and children. She also said that I'm cooking, which is new information but oh well. Anyway, I'll speak to you tomorrow.

Not five minutes later she gets her reply.

Mom : Lovely. I'll let them all know in the group message, I'll call you when I'm out of work. Love you.

Beca replies saying she loves her too and then sits at her spot at the table next to Chloe.

The dinner is filled with conversation, laughter and compliments on the food.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Waking up on the day of the Bella Barbecue, Beca groans.

This is the day that all my friends leave, she thinks, well it was good while it lasted.

The groan Beca makes pulls Chloe from the on-suite bathroom that is connected to their room.

"Good morning beautiful." Beca says,her voice raspy from the sleep she hasn't fully woke from yet.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Chloe says.

"I'm fine, just nervous. I mean, I haven't said anything to anyone about my family and now they're just going to meet them. I'm scared that everyone will think differently of me."

"Babe, I promise you that no one will think differently or less of you." Chloe says, with a smile and convincingly, and just like that Beca's worries are a thing of the past.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

All the other families are here and they're just waiting on Beca's. It's about quarter past five when there's a knock on the door. Beca rushes to answer, almost falling over the couch as she practically (actually) jumps over it.

She opens the door and steps outside.

"Thank god." Beca whispers.

"What?" Beca's mother asks.

"Your wearing casual clothes, I forgot to tell you. Okay, so, this is going to be a little crazy and there's a lot of people, so, just stay chill, Okay?" She gets a nod from everyone, even the children, so she continues. "First are you ready?" She gets another round of nods. "Second, are you going to have fun?" More nods. "And finally, don't embarrass me, okay?"

"Beca, calm down, and I will embarrass you as much as I want, as will your mother. It's our job as your parents." Benjamin says.

"I know. Okay before we go I I want t say hi to everyone." She greets each family member as they come starting with her parents. "Mom, Dad. Come here." She grabs them both into a hug and kisses their cheeks. "Bianca, Bijou." She hugs her sisters and their boyfriend and girlfriend. "Bradley, Bartholomew." She then moves to her brothers and their wives and children. "Okay, are we ready?" Everyone expresses their words at the same time, but Beca thinks she hears a 'yeah' 'yes' and 'hell yeah'. "Okay, lets go. Everyone is around back a part Chloe. She's in the lounge. We're going to see her first. Brad, can I take my niece?"

"Yeah, of course." Was his reply. Beca walked up to Catalina, currently 3 years old, and pick her up.

"Hey cutie." Beca says.

"Auntie Bec. Hi." She says enthusiastically. She hugs Beca, her arms wrapped softly around her neck. Beca kisses her cheek and Catalina giggles loudly.

"Come on." Beca opens the door and walks everyone to the lounge. As soon as Chloe sees Beca walk in she's drawn to the child. But then she sees the rest of them, all 13 of them (Catalina included) and smiles brightly.

"Hi." Chloe says.

"Mom, Dad. This is my girlfriend, Chloe." Beca introduces.

"Mr and Mrs Mitchell-"

"Please call us Ben and Bri, Mr and Mrs Mitchell are my parents." Ben says with a chuckle.

"Ben and Bri, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you." Chloe expresses moving closer and holding out her hand. Brigitte looks at the hand and moves it away and hugs Chloe.

"We're huggers, well everyone but Beca. She's quite the odd one out in this family, but we love her." She pauses. "Sometimes."

"Thanks Mom. How kind of you." Beca says. "Anyway, this is Bianca and her boyfriend, Andrew," she points at her oldest sister and her boyfriend. "This is Bradley or Brad, as we call him, and his wife Zara," she points at her oldest brother and his wife. "Third in line and the middle child is Bijou and her girlfriend Anastasia or just Anna," she points at her sister and the woman standing next to her. "And finally we have Bartholomew or Bart, and his girlfriend Cathrine or Cathy." She moves best to Chloe. "This little cutie is Catalina but she likes Lina. She is Bartholomew and Cathy's daughter and that," she points at the small shy boy hiding behind his fathers leg "is Quinn. He is Brad and Zara's son along with the little boy right there," she points at the little boy in his mothers arms, "He's Jerome."

"Wow."

"Yeah, there's a lot of us, but you get used to it." Beca's mother says.

"Okay, you can come in now." Beca shouts. As Beca finishes all of the Bellas walk into the room from the door to the kitchen.

"How did you know?" Stacie says., not looking at Beca's family just yet.

"I guess that all of you heard the bell go and waited until you could come in." Then everyone looks at the Mitchell family and Stacie freaks.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Beca! You didn't tell me that your mother was Brigitte Mitchell. The Brigitte Mitchell, world most accomplished fashion designer." Stacie says.

"Yeah girl," CR starts, "and your Dad is Benjamin Mitchell. Owner of BM Studios. He's like the richest man alive."

"Okay, not the first, he's second, behind Steve Jobs." Beca says. "And Stacie, calm your pits, it's just my Mom. No big deal." Beca says.

"Beca, can I talk to you for a moment?" Chloe says, oddly calm.

"Oooo." The Bellas day in unison.

"Umm...sure? We can go to our room." Beca says. "Just-uh-Just mingle. Like normal people, Mom, Dad." Beca leads Chloe to their shared room. Beca sits on the bed and looks at her hands, tapping nervously on her knee.

"Beca, look at me." When she doesn't the first time, Chloe crouches and lifts Beca's chin with one finger. "Beca, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." Beca says, avoiding Chloe's eye.

"Yes you do, now come on. Tell me."

"I was scared. Scared that the same thing that happened in high school would happen here." Beca says.

"What do you mean?" Chloe says as she sits next to Beca on the bed.

"In high school, everyone knew who I was, who my parents were. And they knew that I am bisexual, so everyone used me. Over and over again. Because they thought that if they dated me then they could get the money that came with me. I didn't care about everyone. It was just this one girl that really got to me. She was my best friend and I fell for her and I thought that she felt the same. We dated for about two years and then I found out that she never loved me and that she was cheating on me. She was only with me for the money. It literally killed me. I was so in love with her and she felt nothing for me but she loved the money that came with me." Beca stops to wipe a tear that fell from her eye. She clears the emotion from her eye and continues. "I was scared that if I told anyone that the same thing would happen and I didn't think that I could handle it, so I didn't tell anyone." She takes a breath. "That's why I didn't say anything, why I didn't tell you."

"Beca, babe, you have to know by now that that's not who I am. Me and this girl, were not the same person, I love you. Too much of that's possible. I actually can't live without you. I love you , you have to believe me."

"I do believe you. It's just, when we first got together, I was so scared, because I loved you before I asked you out and I didn't know what a healthy relationship was. I mean, my Mom and Dad, they really love each other, like a lot and all my brother and sisters, they're happy and doing someone who they trust completely, but they also never had to go through what I did. No one ever used them like I was. And it's just harder for me." Beca smiles. "But then you came along and you love me, like actually, really love me and I can tell."

"How?" Chloe says.

"You look at me, like I look at you. Like my Mom and Dad look at each other. That's...that's real love. True love." Beca looks back down at her hands, only for a moment, before looking back at Chloe. "You look at me like she never did. It took you to help me realise that she never really loved me."

"Beca..." Chloe says, her heart broken for her girlfriend. "Baby, I love you more than anyone has ever loved before."

"Before you continue, I want to say one more thing." Beca interrupts.

"Okay?"

"Because all of my siblings didn't want to continue the legacy, I am heir to BM Records and I'll take over when my Dad retires." Beca says.

"Beca, that doesn't matter to me. Okay. What matters to me is the fact that you're the most beautiful person, inside and out, that I have ever met. I mean, you're smart and funny and kind and so so talented. I love you. I don't think that I can stop loving you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Beca laughs. "What's funny?"

"I was just about to say the same thing."

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

The rest of the night was spent getting to know each Bellas childhood and their family. Chloe learned that Beca's oldest sister is a doctor. Her oldest brother is a Lawyer. Her other sister is a teacher and her - apparently - twin brother is an accountant. She also learned that each of the children were named because of the place they were conceived. Brigitte's name is Gaelic, Benjamin's name is Hebrew. Bart - or Bartholomew's - and Beca - or Rebekah's - names are biblical. Bradley's name is English and Bijou's name is French. It's a tradition that was started in Brigitte's family and she wanted to continue it because she liked the idea of it.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

At the start, Beca really hates this tradition. This new Bellas Tradition, now, right now, say with her Bellas and all of their family's around a campfire, she couldn't think of a place she much rather be.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

A/N : Wow, Okay, I had no clue what was going on, I kind of just went for it.

Anyway this is the prompt for this one-shot.

HardcoreBechloe:The bellas doesn't know anything about Beca's family. So they made up a special holiday where they need to bring their families. All of them are already there except for Beca's. Then they show up. Everyone is confused. It turns out that Beca's father is the second richest man in the world. There are her dad who owns a very big company, her mom who is a fashion designer and her 4 siblings. One of her brothers is a lawyer, another one is an accountant, one of her sisters is a doctor and the other one is a teacher. She, being the youngest, and thanks to her siblings wishes, is the heiress of the big company. Beca's parents meets Chloe's. Established Bechloe

I hope you liked it.

Until Next Time ... ;)


End file.
